


Words

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: "What figures of speech can I pronounce that will take away her pain." (07/10/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

How am I going to say it? What words can I pronounce that will make this better? What figures of speech will be able to take the pain away from her face when I say what I have to say?

It wasn't that hard. The mission, I mean. Get in, take what we needed, get out. An easy job, I told him before we left, like dozens we'd done before. He'd smiled, and I grinned and we'd headed out to our destiny.

The captain waved us of before we left, giving us one of those wary smiles, one that says be careful and succeed all at the same time. I cracked a joke and he chuckled slightly and we were off. It wasn't supposed to be hard. Routine, that's all. That's all.

The ride down was easy. I piloted, he navigated and we talked as the friends we were all the way down. Target was up ahead, we were on schedule, everything was going according to plan. I looked over to him right before we landed, just for a moment, and I smiled. He worked on, oblivious, and I was content to be with him.

Nothing was supposed to go wrong. Routine, that's all.

If I keep saying this, will it come true?

Everything was fine until I heard a beep from the console behind me. I turned and found three guards over me, weapons drawn. They stood me up, and one put his gun to my head. I closed my eyes, and head the shot come. But it wasn't for me.

I opened my eyes, and saw the first one on the ground. Two more shots, and the other ones tumbled down beside the first. I saw him behind a nearby console, and he motioned to me. Run, he mouthed to me. I grabbed the discs that I had copied, and the objects that I had gathered and ran.

He followed behind me, stopping occasionally to fire off a shot behind us. He kept looking at me, telling me to go. We were almost there, almost to the shuttlepod when the last alien jumped in front of me.

I heard a yell from behind me, right as the weapon went off. I felt the soft breeze of something jump in front of me, and I heard the sound of something hitting the floor.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had fired my weapon, and the alien went down. I knelt down to my fallen friend, and I checked his pulse. Weak.

Finding strength that I didn't know I had I pick him up, and bring him into the ship. I pulled us off the surface of the planet, and as we were climbing through the invisible barrier that shields this world from the universe, I collapsed beside him and tried to help him.

The last thing he did was smile up at me, and then his eyes closed.

I don't remember getting back to the ship. I don't remember the doctor asking me if I was alright. I don't recall the captain asking me what had happened, what had gone so terribly wrong. All I could think about was what was I going to tell her.

Now, as I sit in my quarters, I hear the door open, and I wonder how to tell my daughter that her father is never coming home.


End file.
